STOP!
by Stormfast
Summary: Renji fought the other soldiers, cutting them down with swift strikes, but not killing them. He urged his horse, Saru, faster and Saru whinnied. He needed to stop it. He had to. It was all his fault. Everything had messed up because he could't get to her in time. He burst through the doors of the grand church and leaped off his horse. "STOP!" he yelled.
1. Chapter 1

**RenRuki! AU. Rukia is a Princess, sister-in-law of King Byakuya Kuchiki. His wife, Hisana, is her sister. Renji is some orphan kid taken in by a kindly man who is part of the Camellia Corps. So he was taken in and trained, and is now the Lieutenant. He meets Rukia by a blunder, they fall in love, yada yada and yeah. This is the story of a Princess and her Knight.**

**Mainly RenRuki, ByaHisa, KisuYoru, GgioSoi, UlquiHime, GinRan, IkkaYumi, GrimmIchi maybe**

* * *

Renji fought the other soldiers, cutting them down with swift strikes, but not killing them. He urged his horse, Saru, faster and Saru whinnied.

He needed to stop it. He had to. It was all his fault. Everything had messed up because he could't get to her in time. He burst through the doors of the grand church and leaped off his horse.

"STOP!" he yelled. Everyone in the hall looked at them in surprise. It was the arranged wedding between Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, to unite two noble houses.

Rukia looked blankly at him, her eyes dull. Ichigo's eyes were also dull. Renji broke down. "Rukia... I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you and now..."

Byakuya Kuchiki, whose eyes were also dull, commanded in a monotone, "Guards. Seize him."

Toshiro Hitsugaya, child genius and swordsman, raised his sword. A group of guards ran forward and apprehended Renji. Hitsugaya's eyes were dull as well. Nearly all the people in the court had dull eyes. Except for _her_. Smirking evilly, Lady Yokubou watched as Renji, struggling fiercely against the guards, yelled furiously, and was approached by Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Renji Abarai, Second in Command of the Camellia Corps, you are under arrest for treason." Toshiro spoke in monotones and his sword was pointed directly at Renji's neck.

Renji fought back. "No!" he screamed. "Rukia! I'm sorry!" he sobbed. He was swept away by the guards.

Yokubou registered this with lidded eyes. She was all over Byakuya and, hands drifting over his chest, she whispered in his ear. "We don't need him anymore, do we, dear? Let's throw him in prison and give him a death sentence."

Byakuya nodded absently, his dulled eyes showing no emotion. "Yes, dear."

Yokubou purred. "Now that's a good little King."

Byakuya didn't react as Yokubou disgustingly ran her lips all over his face and neck, leaving little grimy-looking smudges of dark-purple lipstick.

The stained-glass windows, which usually shone with warm light, instead illuminated everyone with cold colours as they murmured in surprise. "Carry on," Byakuya murmured.

Rukia just turned back blankly to the preacher as he uttered the final words that would bind her and Ichigo together forever.

"Wait!" There was a shrill voice and all the glass windows shattered into small pieces. The doors banged open once more.

Yokubou growled. "What is it this time?!" she screeched.

* * *

**Prologue. How was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**That was a prologue, as you can see. This is the beginning. I love RenRuki, and was inspired by Brave. Yes, Brave. One of my favourite movies.**

* * *

Rukia ran out of the palace, laughing happily. She was free today! She was dressed in a small, blue frock that was way lighter than her other stuffy dresses. Slipping down the stairs, she whisked past some of the other lords and ladies in King Byakuya's court.

She was heir to the throne. The kingdom of Rukongai was governed by King Byakuya Kuchiki and Queen Hisana Kuchiki, her sister. King Byakuya was stoic and cold on the outside, but he was a fair and caring ruler. Queen Hisana was kind-hearted and friendly, and her warm personality matched the King's. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, and the kingdom was a generally happy place.

Their palace was the Seireitei, the Court of Pure Souls. It was a happy place, full of laughter and kind words, but Rukia found it so very DULL. The lords and ladies were very boring. She had little-to-no real friends. Everyone was just faking it. They were just sucking up to her because she was the princess. UGH. She rushed outside, her dress fluttering in the breeze. Today was a day where she wasn't needed. Today was the day she could be free.

"YEAH!" she yelled, running over to her horse. Sode no Shirayuki was a beautiful white horse with dark, knowing eyes. She was sweet and kind to Rukia, and Rukia considered her horse her best friend. How weird was that? Being best friends with a horse. Well, Sode no Shirayuki, or Shirei as Rukia liked to call her, seemed to get her, you know? To actually understand her.

Galloping out of the palace walls, she neighed happily, Rukia squealing with joy as she rode, hands resting loosely on the reins. Shirei was extremely intelligent and almost seemed to talk back. She gave head-butts and nibbled Rukia's hair when she didn't agree with something Rukia said, and also seemed to be as scared of Lord Ichimaru as Rukia was. Well, apparently. Shirei hated Ichimaru.

They rode into the beautiful forest. There was a spring that Rukia loved, and it was just so peaceful there. No one disturbed her, and she bet no one actually knew that it existed. "Yeah!" Shirei just whinnied, but then suddenly, she stopped and reared. Rukia was thrown off. "Oof! Why did you do that?"

Shirei glanced at her apologetically, and her dark eyes seemed to say sorry. Rukia just smiled and dusted herself off. "Well, I forgive you. What was it that made you stop? A snake?" Shirei whinnied and pointed her velvety nose up ahead. Rukia squinted, trying to see through the bushes and trees when she spied a dashing young man. He was lean built and had black tribal tattoos, and his shaggy red hair was tied back. Rukia's breath caught in her throat and Shirei nudged her, almost with a smirk in her eyes. Rukia playfully nudged Shirei back and Shirei neighed again. Rukia hushed her. "Shhh!"

The man noticed them and walked over. He had finely chiseled features. "You alright?"

"Um, yeah," Rukia stammered, brushing a stray lock of raven hair out of her eyes. Her cheeks flamed. "I was just, um, walking, you know?"

The man didn't seem to recognize her and Rukia exhaled in relief. She didn't need anyone fawning over her just because of her status. He reached out a hand. "Name's Renji Abarai. Pleased to meet you." Rukia shook the rough calloused hand and he smiled. "What's a nice girl like you doing out here in the woods?"

"I was just riding!" she said. "I was visiting the spring- there it is!" She hadn't noticed that Renji was just standing ankle-deep in the water. "What were you doing here?"

"I'd discovered this place a while ago, and it seemed pretty sweet. Did you know this place?"

"Yeah! I go here when I need to escape the pa- I mean when I want to be alone."

"Huh." He seemed thoughtful. "You seem familiar. What's your name?"

Rukia desperately thought about what she should do. "Uh..."

"Come on, spit it out. It's not like I'm gonna butcher you or something."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

Renji's eyes widened. "Princess Rukia?!"

Rukia shushed him. "Please! I've escaped from the palace today, seeing as I'm not needed right now, and the last thing I need is my brother sending out soldiers to drag me back!"

He nodded. "I see." Shirei snorted and stamped her hooves on the mossy ground. "Ah! Who's this?"

"'Tis Sode no Shirayuki!" Shirei stamped her feet proudly and let out a breath of air from her nostrils. "I like to call her Shirei."

"That's a nice name for a nice horse." Renji patted Shirei's nose gently.

Rukia scratched her head. "Renji Abarai... Where have I heard that name before?"

Renji shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Uh..."

"You're the Lieutenant of the Camellia Corps!"

Renji brushed a hand through his hair. "I came for the same reason you did, milady."

Rukia snorted. "Don't call me 'milady'. Please. Call me Rukia!"

"Okay, then, _Rukia_." He walked into the spring again. His trousers were rolled up. Shirei nudged Rukia and pushed her gently into the spring after him, trotting in as well.

"This is a really beautiful and peaceful place," she murmured, gazing around. '

"I see what you mean. Hey, you're a pretty strange noble. You're so pure and royal, but you choose to speak with commoners like me."

"Those boring lords and ladies are no fun. They always suck up to me, just because I'm the princess. The so-called 'commoners' are easier to talk with. They're not stiff and edgy and when they don't know who I am, they're fun to play with." She remembered splashing around in the mud with a little boy called Shibata Yuuichi. It had been fun, until his parents had found out who she was. "And then they discover who I am and turn all mushy."

He nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I get that sometimes. I just go out to talk to people, kill time, but when they discover who I am, they get all edgy and nervous." He threw his hands in the air. "It's not like I'll arrest them or chop their heads off!"

Rukia glanced at the sky. It was noon now, and Rangiku would be looking for her, as well as Sui-Feng. "Hey, I need to go now. Do you wanna meet up here again? Say, next week? Maybe Tuesday?"

"Sure! See ya!"

They waved and Rukia hopped back onto Shirei, who whinnied and galloped off. Renji gazed after them. The princess sure was peculiar, and he liked that about her.

As she brushed Shirei off, Rukia thought about the red-haired man. He had seemed nice enough, but she wondered if he was just acting because of her rank. A lot of people were like that, but not him. Shirei nibbled Rukia's hair and she squeaked in surprise. "Stop that! It tickles!"

"Rukia-chan!" Rangiku ran over. A couple of men glanced at her, seeing as her busty chest was exposed because of the purple gown she was wearing. Sui-Feng ran over, wearing clothes that looked like they were supposed to be worn by a man.

"Rangiku!" Rukia glanced at them. Rangiku scooted over and patted her all over, saying stuff about dust and mess.

"Your hair's in a mess! Is this any way for the Princess to behave?" she cried, but her eyes sparkled playfully. Rukia batted her away.

"Really, Rukia," Sui-Feng began. "You can't just leave us all alone in that boring old court, you know."

They shared smirks as they thought of the ladies who wore bucket-loads of cosmetics and fake breasts almost as big as Rangiku's. The lords were almost as vain as the women.

"Still, we need to get you cleaned up," Rangiku fussed. "You'll get in trouble, Rukia-chan!"

"Again..." sighed Sui-Feng, remembering the many times Rukia had left small, muddy footprints on the fine floors of the castle.

"It's fine, guys!" Rukia smiled. Rangiku was her handmaid at first, and Sui-Feng was her bodyguard, but the three had become close friends. She knew that she could trust them to treat her like a normal friend, regardless of her status. As they helped her clean Shirei up and bustled her towards the castle, Rukia thought once more about Renji.

Rangiku ushered Rukia into her room. She caught her staring out the window and poked her in the stomach. This sent Rukia into a fit of giggles- she was extremely ticklish.

"Rukia-chan!" Rangiku cried. "You've met a guy today!"

Rukia blushed. "No!" she exclaimed. Rangiku snickered.

"The look on your face is too cute. I can tell you've met one with my womanly intuition!"

Rukia snorted. Rangiku's womanly intuition was usually wrong, seeing as she'd thought Uryuu Ishida, nobleman of a neighbouring kingdom, had a crush on her but he'd actually been mooning over that kingdom's princess, Orihime Inoue.

"So tell me," Rangiku pressed. "Was he handsome? Do you have a crush on him? Oh, how Ishida-kun will be so disappointed!"

"For the last time! That guy does not have a crush on me!"

"Hey, are you guys done yet?" Sui-Feng called. She seemed impatient. "We're kinda on a busy schedule here."

"Sorry, Sui-Feng!" Rangiku called. She turned back to Rukia. "Let's hurry up. But," she added, eyes glinting mischievously, "I know this stuff, Rukia-chan."

"Sure you do," Rukia scoffed. She made herself presentable at least and Orihime nodded, satisfied. "Let's go!"

They rushed down the corridor but was stopped by Hisana, who was accompanied by a guard trailing several metres behind her. Rangiku bowed graciously and so did Sui-Feng. Rukia bowed also.

"Rise," Hisana said gently, and they gingerly rose. "Don't be scared, I'm only Rukia's big sister!"

"B-but you're the queen of Rukongai!" Sui-Feng mumbled.

Hisana thought for a moment. "That too, but I choose not to be too much of a queen. Know what I mean?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Rangiku said. Hisana smiled.

"Carry on."

"Sister, what are you doing out here?" Rukia asked.

"Call me Hisana, dear. I'm just taking a walk around the palace. It's awfully big, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well. Bye!" Hisana waved a little and walked off.

"Your sister is so nice!" Sui-Feng whispered.

"Yeah, she is pretty cool."

"She made His Majesty, King Byakuya fall for her! She's an angel."

"Yeah..."

A messenger ran up to them and bowed before Rukia. "Your Highness!"

"What is it?"

The messenger stayed bowed. "His Majesty, King Byakuya asks to see you! He is in the throne room right now!"

Rangiku and Sui-Feng glanced at each other nervously and then at Rukia, who had dismissed the messenger and turned around shakily. "Uh, Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked nervously. "Do you think he, um..."

"Do you think King Byakuya discovered your little outings?"

"I hope not," Rukia muttered. She strode off in the direction of the throne room, Rangiku and Sui-Feng trailing after her.

They waited outside as Rukia walked in. Byakuya was wearing a black cloak and his crown rested on his head. "Rukia.'

Rukia bowed. "My lord."

Byakuya stepped down. "I think today is the day I should have this talk with you."

Rukia gulped. Rangiku had told her about 'the talk' many times and said it was gruesome. If it was enough to make Sui-Feng turn pale and shiver, it must have been terrible.

"There is a secret power that an amount of people have, but normal people dismiss it as the power of magicians or wandering entertainers. You might have experienced this power firsthand, but to be sure, I will demonstrate."

"Really?" Rukia was relieved. This didn't seem like the 'talk' that Rangiku had told her about.

"Yes, Rukia." Without a word, Byakuya lifted a dagger out of his cloak. Rukia flinched. What was he about the do? But then he whispered some faint words and the dagger shattered. The small pieces floated into the air. Byakuya closed his eyes, seeming to direct them with his mind, and they flew at her. Rukia put her arms in front of herself to shield them, but she wasn't cut. The blade shards had flown up above her head and were spiralling through the air. Amazed, she watched them. Byakuya, pleased with her reaction, had them form a blade again and reattached it to the hilt of the dagger. He sheathed his dagger and looked at her small form intently.

"Wha... What was that?" Rukia stammered.

"My special power."

"Shattering blades that you wield?"

"Yes. And directing them. Your power, Rukia, is ice. Coldness."

"Ice?"

Byakuya nodded. "You have been blessed with the power of winter. Few people share this ability."

"But- how? How can I unknowingly wield this power?"

"Think back, Rukia. Back through your memories."

Rukia thought. About that one time she got furiously enraged and a freezing cold breeze blew their hair, except that it was indoors. When she played with Yuuichi, and his mother discovered her. How some of the mud hardened and froze around her feet. How it had suddenly turned cold. Very cold.

"But... Those were just coincidences..." She trailed off. "There were legends, but I never thought it was true."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya is skilled in this magic art." Byakuya beckoned behind him and Hitsugaya appeared. Rukia faced the short boy, the child prodigy who was skilled in swordfighting. "Show her," he commanded.

"As you wish." Hitsugaya closed his eyes. The air became cold and Rukia shivered. He held out a hand and an ice ball formed. He shaped and moulded it with his hands until it resembled a katana- except it was made purely out of ice. He smiled thinly and cast it into the air. It shifted and morphed, becoming a rabbit that then exploded into tiny little snowflakes, settling on their skin. One landed on Rukia's nose and melted. Byakuya nodded to Toshiro, and the rest of the ice promptly melted, dissolving into the air. It was beautiful, yet scary.

"And you expect me to learn this art?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Yes. You're the next ruler, and I've sensed the potential in you. You will start training next week. Dismissed." Toshiro led Rukia out of the room.

"Do any of the other rulers have these abilities?" Rukia asked him.

Toshiro thought for a moment. "I think your friend Princess Inoue has a healing ability called Shun Shun Rikka. She's the sister of King Sora Inoue of Baransu. Apparently Sora has the ability to bring inanimate objects to life."

"That's so cool!"

"Sure it is."

Rukia approached Rangiku and Sui-Feng, "Bye! See you next week!"

Toshiro tipped his head in response and walked off.

"What was that about?" Sui-Feng asked curiously. Rukia shrugged.

"I've just got tutoring."

"Aww man!" Rangiku groaned. "It's gonna be so boring for you. Especially with Hitsugaya. He's so serious!"

"Not really," Rukia said absently.

"Uh-huh..."

* * *

**How did it go? Was it alright? Please leave your opinions.**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**welp, here goes nothing. hope you guys like.**

* * *

Rukia walked timidly into the hall. Toshiro would be giving the first class today and she was anxious. She didn't think she had it in her to use ice powers.

"Sit down, milady." Toshiro addressed her. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor and had a serene look on his face. Doing as she was told, Rukia bit her lip as she glanced at him.

"Close your eyes. Clear your mind of all emotions."

Rukia once more did as she told, but she was anxious to talk with Renji again. Toshiro furrowed his brows.

"Who is this person you are longing to meet?"

Rukia squeaked. "You can read minds?"

Toshiro snorted. "Your emotions are flowing out of you like water from a tap, Princess. It'd be hard to ignore. For me at least."

"Well then." She tried to block out all emotions and felt nothing. It was void, empty of all.

"Better. Now, block out everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Everything."

"But, why? Why _everything_?"

"Sheesh, you ask a lot of questions. You need to clear your mind and focus on handling the power. One day, you will wield it without having to concentrate so much, but today is not the day. Only when you have a clear mind will you be able to truly focus on this power and harness it. You need to achieve inner peace."

"Inner piece. Inner peace." Rukia chanted to herself inwardly as she cleared her mind.

"Stop that muttering," Toshiro mumbled, his brow furrowing just the slightest bit. "It hinders you."

"Sorry." She drove all emotions out of her mind.

It was surprisingly peaceful. She could almost imagine her emotions flitting by like tiny pixies past the glittering orb that was her consciousness, and she was ignoring them and brushing them away.

"You need to ignore these pixies, milady."

"Okay." She tried to achieve full peace and empty heart but she failed every time. Her thoughts were filled with that mysterious red-haired man who had been friendly to her.

"Get that man out of your mind unless you plan on building a glistening ice sculpture of him," Toshiro grumbled. "What is it with him? I'll have some interesting news to tell your brother." His mouth twitched upwards in a half-smile as he saw Rukia redden and shake her head.

He made her repeat the exercises over and over, and Rukia left the hall feeling weird. It felt strangely peaceful but extremely lonely. Like there was no one else to share the peace with.

Rangiku was waiting outside and she waved. "How was it?"

"Weird." Rukia fell into step with the older woman. "I needed to empty my emotions for the exercises."

"How did it feel?" Rangiku pressed. Was it just Rukia or was it that Rangiku suddenly seemed wise and knowing instead of sweet and goofy?

"It felt like," Rukia began hesitantly. "Like being surrounded by peace but it was extremely lonely, seeing as there was no one to share the peace with."

"Mmm. Interesting." Rangiku turned away and strode off to her quarters, Rukia trailing after her. "I think I know what these tutoring lessions are for but I won't question you or the king about it. I know it's important."

"Thanks," Rukia said gratefully. Usually, Rangiku was annoying and nosy about mysterious things, but she was acting out of character right now. It was confusing.

Sui-Feng ran up to join them. "How did the classes go?"

"It was weird." And Rukia relayed everything to her that she had told Rangiku.

Sui-Feng nodded. "Okay. I won't question you about it." This as perfectly normal for her. Rukia just sighed in relief though but then remembered that today she was meeting up with Renji again.

"I have to be somewhere!" She ran off. "Bye!"

Sui-Feng and Rangiku glanced at each other.

-::-

Aizen sat leisurely on his white throne. He resided in a pure white palace within a darkened land. He was the king of Hueco Mundo.

Years ago, he had forced the former king, Barragan Louisenbairn, into submission and Barragan was now his 2nd general.

His generals were, in that order, Coyote Starrk, Barragan Louisenbairn, Tia Halibel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Rureaux, Szayel-Aporro Granz, Aaroniero Arruerie and Yammy Llargo. They were the top commanders of the Espada group, and a few of them had under-commanders- Fracciones.

Aizen gazed around his palace, smirking. These hollows had a fine place. He knew that some had fae blood running through their veins in Seireitei and Baransu Court, as well as Silbern. But some had hollow blood running through their veins, giving them the dark powers that hollows had.

A short girl stumbled into the room. Momo Hinamori- a lady of the Seireitei and Toshiro Hitsugaya's adopted sister. He had managed to seduce her into coming with him, as he needed a successor to the throne. She was now the queen of Hueco Mundo, but seeing as Aizen just thought of her as a tool and a plaything, neither the Espada nor any of the hollows had any respect for her.

"Ah, Momo. How are you feeling?"

Momo's eyes were dulled and her movements were slow and sluggish. It seemed she was under some kind of trance. "I'm feeling fine, my lord."

"Good. Can't have you failing another pregnancy, can we?"

Momo flinched and a spark ignited underneath the dull film covering her eyes. But then the spark was gone and she returned to her usual state. "No, my lord."

"Leave." Momo tottered out, her belly round with Aizen's successor.

Gin Ichimaru watched the scene from the corner. Aizen had made him ambassador between Hueco Mundo and Seireitei. He shook his head sadly. There was no guarantee that the baby would be born. Hueco Mundo's atmosphere wasn't good for a pregnant woman, and even if the baby was born, it would turn out ill and deformed.

"How are you, Gin?" Aizen knew he was there.

"I'm well, and you, my lord?"

"Good as always."

"Ya know, I worry about Lady Hinamori. This is her third pregnancy right?"

"No. This is the fourth."

"Gee, this is going worse than I thought. At this rate, you might not have a successor."

"Gin." Aizen's eyes flashed and Gin's usual creepy smile faltered.

"I apologize, my lord."

"Leave."

"Yes." Gin strode out. He passed Nnoitra on the way to one of the many towers, the one he called home.

"How's Momo?" Nnoitra called out. "Aizen been doing her again?"

Gin sighed. "This is her fourth pregnancy so far. The other three have failed."

"Ah, that's no good. At this rate, we'll have to actually rely on Starrk and Halibel to produce an heir."

Starrk and Tia Halibel were mates now. Aizen didn't approve, since it was basically a threat. He'd stripped them of many privileges and powers, but they still remained generals- partly because they were powerful and Aizen couldn't find anyone else to replace the Primera.

"Mmm." Gin looked around thoughtfully. "Haven't you ever thought this place needs a little sprucing up?"

"Don't change the subject, Lord Ichimaru."

"Fine, fine. Starrk and Tia are doing fine. The wolves are howling, the little fishies are swimming..."

"Che." Nnoitra stalked out, his unnatural height giving him long legs and therefore, wide strides. He could cover more distance in a few steps than any of them. Gin shook his head and continued on, unaware of cloaked figure watching him.

The cloaked figure took off its hood. It was Ulquiorra. He was rather sad-looking, with two green tear lines running down his sallow cheeks, but he wasn't. He could hardly feel any emotion at all. He was merciless and he scorned the emotions that normal hollows, humans and faes could feel. This was partly why Aizen had chosen him, that and the immense power he wielded.

Ulquiorra surveyed the figure in front of him coldly, then disappeared in a flash. Gin sensed nothing suspicious at all.

-::-

Rukia found Renji sitting by the spring with a fishing rod. He waved and she ran down to join him. "How's the fishing?"

"Not that good. I only caught a little amount." He showed her his bucket with two fish wriggling inside. They were fairly large with shimmering scales and large yellow eyes.

"They're so pretty!"

"Yeah. Fish are. Wanna try?"

"Um... I don't know how to fish," Rukia said shyly. Renji just smiled.

"Want me to show you how?"

"Yes please!"

Shirei watched as Renji explained everything to Rukia, showing her how to cast and reel in fish. Most of the time, it ended up in them getting splashed by water while Shirei snorted, as if laughing.

Rukia was hunched over by the water, her brow furrowed in concentration. She was trying to keep as still as possible. Renji yawned and stretched. It was a lazy afternoon and it was quite hot. Rukia was sweating, and then there was a tug on the fishing rod. She cried out and reeled in. Renji rushed over and helped her pull out the fish.

It splashed around on the floor for a while and Rukia let out a series of giggles as she dove onto the ground trying to grasp it. It kept on wriggling out of her hands and slapping its tail in her face. She stood up and stomped on its tail, pinning it down as the rest of its fat, sleek body wriggled in protest. Renji laughed as he saw her triumphant face covered in splatters of mud.

It was another one of those shimmery fish with large yellow lamp-like eyes. Renji whistled. "Look at that size! You want to keep it?"

"No, I'll get questioned about how and where I got it. Usually us 'noble' folk rely on others to do things for us. I was never taught necessary life skills." She pretended to dust her hands off on her muddy dress.

"Ah." The fish was put in the bucket with the others and there were more slapping noises. Renji smiled wistfully, gazing into the distance. "Rukia," he asked unexpectedly. "What was your childhood like?"

"Hmm?" Rukia glanced at him.

"What was it like growing up in the palace?"

"Boring. As a little girl, I had to spend hours doing schoolwork and tutoring. We needed the best education, I suppose. And then there were exercise lessons to keep us fit, and then hawking and horse-riding." Shirei snorted and nuzzled Rukia's head. She laughed. "Horse-riding was fun at least, with the wind rushing through your hair and it was like flying at first. Flying on the back of a beautiful creature at least."

"Hmm... Sounds nice."

"What was your childhood like, Renji?"

"Ah... Memories... A dirty little ragged child. I caused trouble and stole food until I was taken in by the captain of the Camellia Corps. He taught me everything and trained me, and then I climbed my way up to the position of Lieutenant." He shifted. "There was a lot of archery, sparring, jousting and hawking involved."

"I wish I was taught how to do all those things. I was never taught how to fire arrows since I'm a _woman._" She scoffed.

"Maybe I can teach you sometimes. I hunt for my food, and it always tastes better if you catch and roast it yourself. It tastes like triumph."

"I have got to try it one day. I just hope I don't burn anything. It's always the servants' job to cook and clean. I tried cleaning once but my sister, the queen, shooed me away."

"Must seem nice..."

"Where's your horse?"

"Saru? She's up there somewhere. Saru!" He stood up and walked over to a secluded clump of bushes and returned with a chestnut horse. "This is Zabimaru, but I call her Saru, since she's a cheeky monkey... horse thing. I swear she was a chimpanzee in her past life." Saru nickered and nudged Renji's head with her muzzle. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Saru."

"She seems nice." Rukia led Shirei over to Saru and the two exchanged curious glances and whinnied softly. Rukia pet Saru's soft, velvety nose and Saru snorted. Shirei stomped her feet.

"Well, it's getting dark. Better go back."

"Yeah. Bye!"

"It's been nice talking to you. Bye!"

The two rode off in different directions. Rukia urged Shirei back and they galloped up the path and through the gates before they closed. She nearly knocked a couple of sentries over, and they jumped out of the way. "Sorry!"

The brushed Shirei down and fed her oats. Rangiku came rushing over to them. "Rukia-chan! Where have you been?"

"Same place as always."

Rangiku shook her head, her mouth twitching slightly. "You little troublemaker. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You're all wet!"

"Wha...?" Rukia glanced down at her plain dress, now spattered with water and mud. "Oh. Oh right."

Rangiku tutted. "You make a lot of work for the poor washerwomen. Come on, Rukia-chan. Oh gods, you're so grimy! There's mud on your face! This is no way for a princess to behave!" Rangiku's eyes danced as she mockingly addressed Rukia like a fussy mother and Rukia smiled.

They walked inside, Rangiku talking all the while. She kept talking even as they had tea with Sui-Feng in Rukia's quarters. Gods, how that woman could talk.

Usually she just talked about how handsome all the Camellia Corps members were. Especially about this one guy called Shuuhei Hisagi.

"That scar on his face makes him so rugged!" she gushed. Rukia nodded blankly but on the inside, she was saying something along the lines of _kill me now_. Rangiku didn't notice. "And then there's Izuru, Ikkaku and Yumichika! They're all so ripped."

"Yeah... I guess."

"And the Lieutenant is so hot! With his flaming red hair and his black tribal tattoos." Rukia's eyes widened and the tea threatened to spill out of her mouth.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sui-Feng asked anxiously. Rangiku pat Rukia on the back gently.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ooh! Is it about Lieutenant Abarai?"

"What? No!" Rukia squeaked. She tried to stop the faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You like him!" Rangiku cooed, tickling Rukia. Rukia convulsed in laughter and Sui-Feng's mouth twitched upwards in a crooked half-smile.

"Do not!" Rukia cried, tears spilling out of her eyes from laughing so much. "Ow, my stomach hurts; I think I laughed too much."

"Coochie-coochie-coo!" Rangiku tickled Rukia some more and Rukia let out squeals of childish laughter.

* * *

**welp. Hope you liked. Please leave your opinions and criticism!**

**bye**


End file.
